


Playing With Fire

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Justice
Genre: AU - criminal, Birdflash - Freeform, Interrogation, M/M, Robin is the criminal btw, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadowbird is a notorious criminal that haunts Gotham particularly. Kid Flash finally manages to get him in the interrogation room, where things don’t go like protocol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some birdflash for you to keep you going until tomorrow. Please enjoy because reasons.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or any characters because I'd make more episodes and not kill the fandom every few episodes.

“Freeze!” Kid Flash shouted, running ahead of the criminals. The forerunner of the small gang sneered slightly.

“Like you can tell us what to do Flash Junior.” He mocked. 

“It’s Kid Flash and I think you should stay where you are.” KF retorted, standing his ground proudly. 

“Okay. I’ll stand down.” The raven-haired boy agreed, holding his hands level with his shoulders. 

Half an hour later, the boy was locked in one of the cave’s interrogation rooms. He sat patiently at the table, quietly tapping his fingers to a beat only he could hear. 

“What are you going to do?” Kaldur asked from the other side of the bullet proof glass that separated them. 

“Talk to him. And if that fails, we’ll let M’gann take the information.” Wally replied, folding his arms over his chest. His stylised goggles were pushed up to his hairline and his emerald eyes sparkled in the low lighting. 

“Alright. I shall be right here if you need assistance.” Kaldur reassured him, opening the door for Kid Flash to step through. The boy glanced up and a small smirk cropped up on his face. 

“So, are you going to try and talk me out of my criminal ways? Or maybe you’ll just lock me away?” He inquired, resting his palm on the table. 

“I want answers.” Kid Flash stated coldly. 

“That’s all you want?” The boy questioned, raising his eyebrow teasingly. 

“What?” Kid Flash demanded, not sure what he was getting at. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy this.” The boy retorted, leaning forwards over the table. His slim shoulders were defined by the black material he donned and the crystal blue eyes contradicted his monotonous colour scheme. “Tell me truthfully this isn’t fun for you. You’ve been tailing my team for months and now you’ve finally got me. The only question is ‘what are you going to do with me?’.” He inquired, gently running his fingers up Kid Flash’s Kevlar-covered arm. 

“I’m going to get answers about your organisation.” KF stated solemnly, moving his arm out of the boy’s reach. 

“That’s boring. And I know that wasn’t the first thing to come to mind. Was it Kid Flash?” The boy asked, shifting so he was sitting on the metal table. 

“It’s the only thing that’s going to happen. What is your name?” Kid Flash demanded, trying very desperately to ignore the kid’s attempts to distract him. 

“I go by ‘Shadowbird’.” The boy answered, swinging his legs around so he was facing Kid Flash fully. “What do they call you? When you aren’t playing superhero?” 

“It’s called a secret identity for a reason.” Kid Flash stated coldly. 

“Playing it like that, huh? Okay. Code names. I like it. So, _Kid Flash_ , what are you going to do with me? Handcuff me? Lock me away someplace secluded? Or maybe you’ll just keep me hidden away like an old secret? I don’t mind. I’m good at keeping secrets.” Shadowbird teased, placing a foot either side of Kid Flash’s thighs. He slid down from the table onto his lap, leaning against the edge of the metal for balance. 

“I want my answers.” Kid Flash repeated stubbornly, trying his absolute hardest to keep his expression neutral. This boy was stunningly good looking up close. Dark, thick eyelashes frame his eyes. His lips were soft pink and subtle. How was he a criminal? It wasn’t fair. 

“Don’t you know the saying: ‘I want never gets’? You’d think heroes would remember their manners.” Shadowbird mocked, gripping Kid Flash’s shoulders and wrapping his hands in the material. 

“And you’d think criminals would know when their tactics aren’t working.” KF retorted, a hint of boredom in his voice.

“Ah, but it _is_ working. You try and tell me this isn’t exciting. That this isn’t fun for you. The hero and the shadow. It’s almost poetic.” He replied, moving his head closer. His breath flittered over KF’s exposed skin and it took all the willpower he had not to shudder. 

“But nothing’s happened. It’s not working.” Kid Flash didn’t move in any way. His expression was cold and closed off. Outside, Kaldur debated whether to interfere or not. 

“Not yet.” Shadowbird murmured, pressing his lips to Kid Flash’s cheekbone very softly. The speedster didn’t move. Undeterred, the raven-haired boy carefully kissed Kid Flash’s mouth. He slid his hand around KF’s neck and pulled the speedster closer. 

“You’re playing with fire.” Kid Flash warned him when they had split apart.

“Sometimes danger is fun. Isn’t that why you’re a hero now? For the adrenaline rush?” He teased. 

“To help people.” KF countered. 

“You never let me have my fun.” Shadowbird complained, a smirk on his face. 

“You just kissed me.” The speedster pointed out. 

“That’s not all I would have done.” Shadowbird promised, an obvious tease in his voice. “But I think your friend might have just murdered me for that so...” He responded. 

“We don’t murder.” Kid Flash defended. 

“Good to know.” Shadowbird grinned cheekily and moved forwards, closing the gap between them. 

 

Outside, Artemis walked up to Kaldur with two cups of coffee in her hands. 

“Why isn’t he fighting? Why hasn’t Wally pushed him away yet?” Kaldur pondered, taking one of the mugs from the archer. 

“He likes it.” Artemis replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“That’s what I feared.” Kaldur admitted, taking a drink from his mug. 


End file.
